Yuji Kiba
Yuji Kiba is the deuteragonist of Kamen Rider Faiz, being the title character's enemy and friend. Despite initially seeking to forge a peaceful coexistence between humans and Orphnochs, late in the series Kiba abandons his ideals and temporarily sides with Smart Brain to awaken the Arch Orphnoch and get revenge on humanity. He also appears in the Paradise Lost movie as one of the two main antagonists alongside Leo. He was portrayed by the late Masayuki Izumi. History ''Kamen Rider 555'' Originally human, Kiba became a natural Orphnoch after dying within two years when he was in a coma as a result of horrific car crash which killed his parents. Once revived, overwhelmed by is heighten senses, Kiba was astonished from learning his parents' death to overhearing that his uncle forsaken him and sold his family's company. Though it got worse when Kiba learns that his girlfriend Chie Morishita left him for his cousin Kazuaki. Killing Kazuki in a maddened rage, Kiba attempted to commit suicide but finds himself in a Smart Brain owned mansion and meeting Smart Lady, explaining his current status. When he is called by Chie later, he is heartbroken when she names him the culprit in Kazuaki's murder, outrunning the police before he murders Chie out of scorn. After finding Yuka, another naturally born Orphnoch, Kiba meets Smart Brain's CEO Eiichi Toda, who reveals more information of the Orphnochs and Smart Brain's goal to make their kind the dominant species and eradicate those who can not become Orphnochs like them. After hearing the genocidal intent, witnessing Naoya being made an Orphnoch, Kiba quickly comes to deplore the organization's tactics and resolved to protect humans and fight Smart Brain after Kyoji Murakami becomes the new CEO. However, Kiba becomes a rival of Kamen Rider Faiz, fighting him every time they encountered one another until they learned each others' true identity and intent as they joined forces. He once uses Takumi's Faiz Gear to fight as Faiz. After he believed Yuka to have been killed by the police, Kiba turns against his ideals and eventually replaces Murakami as the chairman of Smart Brain. After acquiring the Kaixa Gear, Kiba eventually fought Takumi as Kamen Rider Kaixa before his faith in humanity is restored. In the end, Kiba was mortally wounded by the Arch Orphnoch, grabbing the monster to allow Faiz to kill them both, though only the Arch Orphnoch barely survived. ''Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost'' In the film Kamen Rider Faiz: Paradise Lost, taking place in a world mostly dominated by the Orphnochs, Kiba becomes the primary user of the Orga Gear after being tricked into thinking that he, Yuki, and Naoya are sent on a suicide mission. As Kamen Rider Orga, Kiba battles Faiz in a fighting transitioning from Kamen Rider to Orphnoch. In the end, after Takumi finally gets through to him, Kiba sacrifices himself to hold off the Elasmotherium Orphnoch so Faiz can destroy it. In his final moments, Kiba has Takumi promise to fulfill his dream of peace between the humans and the Orphnochs. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game The Horse Orphnoch is one of several Orphnoch who are playable in the Kamen Rider 555 video game. Kamen Rider Battride Wars s as seen in Battride War.]] The Horse Orphnoch appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars. Forms - Rider Forms= The Orga Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 202cm *'Weight': 101kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 38m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.6s Kamen Rider Orga (Ω) (仮面ライダーオーガ, Kamen Raidā Ōga) exists in a world where the Orphnochs have taken over the planet and the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Orga Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz and Kaixa Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riot Trooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psyga Gear, the Orga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnoch. SIC Hero Saga Kamen Rider 555 further explain that Orga Belt was originally Created from the original Delta Gear that was retrieved by the Rose Orphnoch from Mihara. Kamen Rider Orga has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Soul Foam for a majestic appearance. Orga appeared to have immense strength on par with Kamen Rider Kaixa, however it appears to be much slower than Faiz. Unlike Psgya, the Orga gear's weapons are still visible while not transformed, although Orga's sword, the Orga Stlanzer, is not disguised as an everyday household item. The Orga Gear was given to Yuji Kiba after he had been fooled into thinking he had been betrayed by the humans. He only transformed with the Gear once however, before he was killed by the Beast Orphnoch and the Orga Gear self-destructed. Armor Information The Orga Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. * Full Metal Lung: The chest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand light Anti-tank weaponry. * Orga Core: In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing red dome. This is the primary reservoir of Photon Blood. * Photon Blood: A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Orga Driver. Orga produces even more Photon Blood than Psyga. * Omega Streams: The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Orga, this path is gold. * Photon Terminals: Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. * Sol Foam/Metal: Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Orga Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. * Crystal Scope: The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Faiz= *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds When Takumi was revealed to be the Wolf Orphnoch and started going on a rampage, Kiba became Faiz in his place until Takumi regained his senses. Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Kaixa= *'Height': 189cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability perimeters * Punching power: 3t * Kicking power: 7t * Maximum jump height: 30m * Maximum speed: 100m/6.3 seconds After being brainwashed into being the new chairmain of Smart Brain, Kiba killed Kusaka and took the Kaixa gear, fighting for Smart Brain, and, by extension, against Faiz and Delta. However, during the final battle against the Arch Orphenoch, Kiba regained his senses, and helped Faiz defeat the Orphenoch King, dying in the process. Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Stream's lines that gives Kaixa ''greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the '''Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. }} }} Rider Cards * Kamen Ride: Orga: A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Orga, possessed by Kamen Rider Diend. It one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. It summons Kamen Rider Orga. Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Rivals Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Summoners Category:Nemesis Category:Traitor Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Category:Affably Evil Category:Revived Category:Suicidal Category:In Love Category:Protective Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Grey Zone Category:Businessmen Category:Fighters Category:Genocidal Category:Mutants Category:Vengeful Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:On & Off Category:Inconclusive Category:Dark Knights